Due to advance in communication systems, various types of wireless terminals have been introduced to consumers, such as companies and individuals. Lately, a mobile communication system has been affiliated with 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such a mobile communication system is capable of transmitting and receiving a large amount of data at a high speed. Further, the mobile communication system is capable of transmitting and receiving various types of data, such as image data, and audio data, as well as a typical voice data. Accordingly, there has been demand for developing a technology for transmitting a large amount of data at a high speed as fast as a wired communication network. As a solution, a method for effectively transmitting data through a plurality of cells has been introduced.
However, a base station has a limitation to transmit a large amount of data to a plurality of terminals using limited frequency resources allocated to the base station. Accordingly, a communication service provider has spent excessive cost to secure and exclusively use frequency resources to provide a service to a plurality of terminals.
On the other hand, unlicensed frequency bands cannot be exclusively used by the specific service provider or a specific communication system. Such unlicensed frequency bands may be shared by multiple service providers or communication systems. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, which is represented by Wi-Fi, provides data transmission and reception services using frequency resources of unlicensed bands.
Therefore, there is demand for developing a technology for enabling a mobile communication system to transmit data to and receive data from a terminal using a corresponding Wi-Fi Access Point (AP).